


Divine in your Ways

by clownking



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Biting, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fam! Hannibal Lecter, Fem! Will Graham, Genderbending, Genderswap, Grinding, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Praise Kink, Rutting, Skirts, Surprises, Teasing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownking/pseuds/clownking
Summary: Willow tries a skirt on for the first time in decades. Annabelle comes home earlier than expected.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Divine in your Ways

Annabelle opened the door to the house, finally done with grocery shopping. Hanging the car keys on a rack situated in the foyer, she noticed the silence which roamed the halls like a ghost. Will usually was making a racket somewhere in order to create stimulation or was unintentionally being loud. Yet, static quietness greeted Annabelle's frown. 

She walked through the halls, searching every room. Will's car in the driveway was the only indicator letting Annabelle know the beautiful woman was actually home. The question which Annabelle lacked an answer for was where Will could possibly be.

"Will?" Annabelle investigated aloud. Quickly, their shared bedroom door was jerked open but only by a crack. Arching an eyebrow, she glanced up and down at the limited view of Will's head and torso.

"You're home early." Will stammered.

"Yes. Traffic pitied me." Annabelle paused, waiting to see if Will would explain her strange behaviour. "Are you alright?" She questioned with amusement.

Will's fingers tapped rapidly on the door. "Yes. Yeah, I'm fine." Annabelle let the ominous pause pass, knowing Will needed her time to gather whatever thoughts stirred in her brain. "I did...something," her voice died down by the end of the sentence.

"Something bad?" Concern bubbled in Annabelle's words.

"It depends." Annabelle's head minutely tilted in puzzlement.

"On what you think of what I did," Will confessed, finally looking Annabelle in the eyes.

"And what did you do, Will?" 

Will's eyes jutted back and forth from her to the floor. After some time--the nogs in Will's brain surely turning--she vanished behind the door as it opened all the way. Intrigued, Annabelle entered their bedroom and shut the door behind her. Turning away from the door, Annabelle's eyes landed on Will's stocking-covered thighs. The translucent navy material disappeared under a dark black and grey plaid skirt. The flowing clothing began at the middle of her thighs, allowing air to caress the soft skin. The skirt stopped below her bellybutton, wrapping tightly around her core. Scaling her eyes up, Will's chest was bound with a simple laced bra which matched the skirt. 

"Well?"

"You certainly did something." Her face alit with fascination; she couldn't keep her eyes from roaming the minuscule gap between edge of the skirt and top of the tights which revealed pale skin.

"Something bad?" Will smiled shyly.

"Bad isn't the word I would use. Devious, perhaps." Annabelle stepped forward slowly as if dashing to kneel at Will's feet would scare her away. It might just with the fact their new sexual relationship was still unfolding, still being discovered for cracks and crevices. 

"Devious, you say?" Will became cheeky, her confidence growing as Annabelle's desire became more apparent. "I'm merely standing here in this skirt. Nothing so devious about a piece of fabric."

"I've never seen you wear a skirt before." Their eyes connected, the silence which followed confirming her statement. "How come?"

Will glanced down at the material, almost as though she found a flaw with her appearance. Annabelle would immediately disagree. "Femininity and I have an unpleasant history." Annabelle thought back on the atrocious cargo pants and oversized men's flannel she used to adorn, the women's boyfriend boxers and sports bra that greeted her in the motel before their breakfast scramble, Will's overall mannerism. It made sense.

Annabelle, toe to toe with Will, glanced back down at the skirt, their eyes hovering over the same overlap of fabric. Just like the night she beat Randall Tier to death, Will's brain supplied, unhelpful as usual. They were done with those violent chess games. These games were much more enjoyable, these games which only bore pleasure and not pain.

"And here you are." 

"Here I am," Will repeated.

"Will-" Annabelle began breathlessly. A teasing smirk pulled on her face, Will walked backwards, pulling Annabelle with her by the hands.  
At the edge of the bed, Will tiptoed so their mouths brushed against each other.

"I know you want to tell me how good I look. It's okay, I'm not going to break," she reassured. With her permission, Annabelle snapped, the switches in her brain flipping. She flipped will around with a hand on her waist while also pushing her onto her stomach. The bed below her deepened with her knees pushing in besides Will's knees.

"You did all this for me." Annabelle stated quietly against Will's ear, making quick work to remove her own suit jacket.

"Yes, yes I did," She confirmed with the same levelled tone, quiet in attempt to conceal her extreme arousal.

Annabelle's hands roamed the expanse of her torso, pinkies dipping below the waistband. "Please," Will begged, jutting her hips up.

"Please do be patient, Will," Annabelle replied tauntingly. Her pinkies vacated the waistband, laying the fabric back down onto her skin. "Good things come to those who wait."

Will's groan was blocked by the pillow she shoved her face into. Annabelle made a disapproving sound, one hand trailing up her lover's neck. Dainty, fingernails sent shivers down Will's neck before they retaliated, grasping at her hair and yanking her head out from the pillow.

"I want to hear you, Will," Annabelle requested, despite her authority tone making it sound like a command. Her hand joined the other one tracing the skin just below the skirt. With a pause, Annabelle lowered herself back next to Will's ear. "Don't you want to be a good girl for me?"

"I-I do." Will replied with urgency. In any other situation, she would vehemently deny those lingering dark desires to please Annabelle. Yet now, it seemed only natural for her to want Annabelle to enjoy herself, just as Annabelle wants for her. They have conjoined in more ways than Will realized.

Clearly content with Will's response, her hands stopped their teasing torture and ventured below the skirt. Her fingers played along the edge of the stockings. Two light fingers plucked at the edges, the fabric slapping back down on Will's thighs with a snap. Will whimpered and became restless under Annabelle's hands. Done teasing the edge of the stockings, her hands traveled further up, under the skirt. Annabelle sighed with feigned disapproval when they transgressed across the fabric of Will's boxers.

"I will have to educate you in the ways of femininity, Will," Annabelle reproached, fingers gliding around the boxers. "These do not match your lovely skirt. We'll have to remove them."

"Lest they ruin the look?" Will replied with a cheek on the pillow and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm glad you understand," Annabelle nodded at her. Leaning back, she pulled the boxers down and off of Will's legs. Now, the fabric laid directly on her ass, creating a new, electric sensation. 

Annabelle encouraged Will to arch her back by applying upward force to the bottom of her cheeks. With her ass now visible and high in the air, she could admire Will's work, her way of expressing love. All this for Annabelle's single viewing pleasure. She would drink in like a man deprived in desert, on the verge of being claimed by Death.

Leaning in, Annabelle began pressing simple kissed to one cheek. Her hand massaged the other cheek, offering Will enough and equal stimulation. A whimper escaped Will's lips, filling the rather empty room. Small ahhs and oohhhhs started to rise from Will when Annabelle's teeth scraped the surface of her ass.

"Annabelle-" Will gasped out.

"Yes, my love?" Annabelle replied after leaving one last open-mouth kiss. She propped her face on top of Will's skirt, staring with heart eyes.

Will glared over her shoulder, the kind she gave the other whenever she told a stupid pun. "Hurry up."

"You did this all for me," Annabelle repeated those words with the Devil's grin. "Therefore, is it not fair I take my time?" She questioned, lifting the skirt higher. "It is only polite of me to thoroughly examine your hard work."

"My hard work is growing impatient," Will snarked, clamping and wiggling her legs together to prove the point.

"We've hardly started," Annabelle teased, using one hand gripping on Will's cheek to keep her still. "Where ever will you go in life with an astounding lack of patience?"

"Maybe to someone who will give me what I need," she replied, testing the waters. Jealousy splashed the infuriated tides, forcing its way up Will's skirt. Will's breathless laugh was caught in her throat as Annabelle groped both cheeks with enough force to deprive a man of air. She flipped Will onto her back, using the momentum to scoot Will's clit against her thigh. The sudden contact tore a wanton, long moan from Will.

"No one else will satisfy you," Annabelle growled with as much civility one growling could.

Will made her iconic, inquisitive expression once again. "Because you would kill them?" She stretched her arms above her hand, her chest being showcased for the other, distraught woman.

"Because no one in this world knows you like I do," Annabelle continued.

Will's eyes widened with oncoming emotion, one she was still attempting to put a name to. A certain psychiatrist would call it love. "Annabell-"

"And because I would kill them before they could lay their dirty fingers on you," Annabelle whispered. She pushed Will's hip against her thigh, forcing friction onto Will's throbbing clit.

"F-fuck-" Will whimpered, rotating her hips in time with Annabelle's movement. A familiar warmth gathered in Will's core as she rutted against Annabelle's clothed thigh. As one hand motivated Will's hips to continue humping her leg, Annabelle's other hand creeped up and back to the clasp which held Will's bra together. With a quiet snap, the bra was free from its chains and was now sliding off Will's shoulders. Will realized after a few moments--too busy jerking her hips to retrieve more of that sensational warmth on her clit--Annabelle was trying her best to remove her bra, despite Will's forearms being glued to the bed to support her weight. 

Lifting her arms up, the bra slipped off and was thrown somewhere around the room. Will nearly laughed.

"You're not usually so mes-oh shit, Annebelleee," Will choked out as Annabelle's mouth covered on of her nipples. The very edge of teeth nibbled on the soft flesh, eliciting a high pitched whine from Will. She was never fond of past partners playing with her chest. Too insecure to be comfortable with people paying so close attention to her saggy, oddly shaped boobs, which in turn made the entire situation too distressing to allow any form of pleasure to even be drawn out from the region. Annabelle changed that the moment her pliable lips touched her sensitive nubs, diligent in their lapping. That appeared to be a reoccurring theme: Annabelle transforming Will's life into one of monstrous thrill.

"Annabelle, I've-" A gasp cut Will's speech off as Annabelle tugged at her nipple. "Please," Will begged tilting her head up, eyes glazed over.

"You need to use your words, Will," Annabelle told her with a seemingly unaffected tone. "I won't know what you want unless you tell me."

Will shot an irritated look back at Annabelle, which was quickly torn from her face the moment Annabelle's thumb lightly brushed around Will's clit. Her strokes remain practically nonexistent, teasing its ecstatic appearance before vanishing.

"Ahhh...please! I need more," Will finally managed to say after countless moans, all of which Annabelle saved to memory. Will's movement became more frantic, her clit grinding against Annabelle's pants relentlessly. She could feel Will's wetness through the fabric, dying to be touched, penetrated, licked and sucked up. A true elixir of life only meant for her. 

"What do you nee-"

"Anything! Anything, Annabelle," Will yelped out. "Just-I need to come, pl-please!" Annabelle's grin came out to play as she flipped their positions around, Will now straddling Annabelle as she laid on her back.

"Huh, what-"

"Come closer," Annabelle urged with a newfound desperation. Will was helpless but to be entranced by her command, inching closely until she was hovering over Annabelle's face.

A chuckle against Will's thigh made her legs feel as though they were made of jello. A strain suddenly formed in her knees. "Open your legs for me," Annabelle commanded. Will looked down at her with a bashful glare, spreading her legs with as much strength as her shaky legs could produce.

"You can do better than that, my dear," Annabelle chastised. Clicking her tongue, Will changed directions with a quick yank of Annabelle's hair. Lowering the majority of her weight onto Annabelle's face, she maneuvered the tight grip in her hair to move that sinful mouth to the one place her body needed. The place that begged, screamed, would die without Annabelle's touch. And the other women was more than happy to supply. She would take any form of contact Will allowed. If Will wanted Annabelle to be her powerless fuck toy for her mere sexual pleasure, then she would open her mouth and encourage Will's clit to slide across the tip of her tongue. 

Just as she was doing now. Rocking her clit back and forth with intense speed, breathy, drawn out moans turning into booming gasps. Annabelle's hand gripped at the flesh beneath the skirt while another continued its ruthlessly light torture on her nipple. Desperate cries of please, oh my god, Anna-Annabelle, fuck, you're so good to me, fuck, please echoed the room.

Will risked a glance down at Annabelle, whose eyes leaked with lust, and love, and admiration, and happiness, and another feeling that has yet to be described in any language. It was all too much for Will to handle, this new form of overstimulation that cause tears to well in her eyes. Annabelle's emotions were contagious, or maybe they simply helped Will realize her own feelings. Regardless, she became more passionate in her pursuit and challenged herself to keep her eyes locked on Annabelle as whimpers continued to fall from her lips.

The fingers in Annabelle's hair began to tighten, a sign of Will's upcoming release. At once, Annabelle quickened her brushed on Will's nipple while also pushing Will's hips down with the hand on her ass. A breathy shout escaped her throat as her hips spasmed forward, come leaking onto Annabelle's lips. The other women immediately began to lap at the liquid, taking her time to thoroughly clean Will and herself. 

Slumped over, Will kept her balance by focusing all her weight by her forehead which leaned on the back of the bed. Gentle hands on her hips encouraged Will to scoot down Annabelle's body until she and her were touching from head to toe.

Will nuzzled her face into the crook of Annabelle's neck, dozing off into a post-coital sleep. Ruthless, unruly brown curls tickled Annabelle's cheek. Her boneless arms slid up and down Annabelle's body on autopilot, comforting both parties. As if lightning struck, Will snapped from the orgasmic trance which consumed her.

"Did you...you know," she began to interrogate, her eyes searching for an answer on her lover's face, but all she received was a chuckle.

"Yes. I do love when you take control, after all," Annabelle replied lightly. Brushing her lips against Will's, she softly tasted her bottom lip with reverence.

"You were so good today," Annabelle reminded her. "So stunning, and magnificent, etherial in your control." Each phrase was interrupted with another kiss to Will's lips which drew out laughs. Her words struck Will speechless; she was still adjusting to the absolute rawness of Annabelle's honesty when they came in the form of endearing compliments. How funny it was to say she was more used to being psychoanalyzed and manipulated then genuine displays of adoration. 

Annabelle cupped Will's cheek, stroking with her thumb. "You're wondering where I got the skirt," Will interjected. Annabelle's widening smile confirmed. "I had to travel a whiles way down south. A few weeks ago, I noticed there was a quaint clothing store when we went to that farmers market."

"It was an entirely welcomed surprise," Annabelle commended, placing feather kisses to Will's cheek. Stretching legs between Annabelle's, Will closed her eyes in satisfaction. Her hands explored Annabelle's shirt, finding the buttons and beginning to undo them.

Lifting herself up, Will let herself dismantle Annabelle's clothing, removing her button-up shirt, bra, and pants. Annabelle watched with awestruck fondness as Will undressed her with serious focus. Will's hands found Annabelle's chest, one hand massaged and molding one breast around.

With a raised eyebrow, Annabelle didn't question her actions. She learned it was best to let Will figure out what she wanted to do than let the woman believe she was critiquing her. It was found out the hard way one Will snapped at Annabelle one day, feeling judged in her aimless transactions, exploring her newly discovered sexuality.

Will leaned down and brushed her lips against Annabelle's neck, murmuring a faint I love you. Annabelle almost couldn't believe her ears, if her ears weren't next to supernatural. Wrapping her arms tightly around Will's core, she trapped the younger woman in her inescapable embrace.

"I love you, Will," she confessed rapidly. Will moved to look Annabelle and her sappy smile. She mimicked her expression, leaning in to capture Annabelle into another awaited kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Hannibal TV fic but also explicitly sexual fic please be gentle


End file.
